There is always a demand for products associated with festivities, parties, and other non-work activities for relaxing and enjoying after a week or other period of hard work or studies. Historically, at least some of these festivities included a religious faith component or justification or were charged with some other spiritual values. However, with globalization of commerce and free circulation and immigration of populations with intermixing of different religious faiths such as for example Christian, Jewish and Muslim faiths, not to mention employees who are agnostic, it has become increasingly awkward to accommodate everyone. This has led to increased secularism in services provided by government and private employers alike. Accordingly, there is a need to provide festivity paraphernalia that are secular i.e. neutral from the religious or spiritual point of view.
Chinese utility model publication No. CN2413152Y published 3 Jan. 2001 in the name of Zhong Xiyao, discloses a lamp decoration main body and a net body. A string of light emitting diodes (LEDs) are arranged to display the state of patterns, and are fixed on the net body. An electric wire interconnects the LEDs to a power source, and to an electric control box. These illuminated patterns display dynamic effects through a circuit. The net body is formed by braiding a plurality of flexible wire bodies. The net body can be folded or rolled up to a minimal volume to save space for storage.
Chinese utility model publication No. CN201364713Y published 16 Dec. 2009 to Shide Peng, discloses a silk net decorative display screen, having a multiple LEDs display module strips which are in parallel with each other and arrayed in a same space. The display screen also includes at least two braided wires for assembling the multiple LEDs display module strips to a hanging curtain. Punch holes are set on the braided wires, wherein the multiple LEDs display modules are set in the punch holes on the screen with a same space. The display screen can curve flexibly, be tucked and move freely like curtains. Wires reflect light source to keep the display screen reflective under the reflection of light, thus providing decoration.
Weaving is a method of fabric or synthetic fiber production in which two distinct sets of yarns or threads are interlaced at right angles to form a fabric, cloth, or fiber mesh. Alternate known methods of fabric manufacture include knitting, lace making, felting and braiding or plaiting. The longitudinal threads or yarns are called the warp and the lateral threads are the weft (‘’that which is woven) or filling. Therefore, the weft is the term for the yarn which is drawn through the warp yarns to create cloth or other fiber sheet. Warp is the lengthwise or longitudinal thread in a roll, while weft is the transverse thread.
Clearly, the method in which these threads are inter woven affects the characteristics of the cloth or mesh sheet. Cloth is usually woven on a loom, a device that holds the warp threads in place while filling threads are woven through them. A fabric band or synthetic fiber mesh which meets this definition of cloth (warp threads with a weft thread winding between) can also be made using other methods, including tablet weaving, back-strap, or using a shuttle, air jets or rapier grippers, or other techniques without looms. The way the warp and filling threads interlace with each other is called the weave. The majority of woven products are created with one of three basic weaves: plain weave, sating weave or twill. Woven cloth or fiber mesh can be plain (in one colour or a simple pattern), or can be woven in decorative or artistic designs.